


[Artwork] so i wished hard on a chinese satellite

by bydayorbynight



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 1x01, 1x02, 1x03, 1x06, 2x05, Fanart, M/M, Malex Cupid 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bydayorbynight/pseuds/bydayorbynight
Summary: Digital watercolor art of some of my favorite lines and scenes from Roswell NM.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: Malex Cupid 2021





	1. We’re not kids anymore.

We’re not kids anymore.


	2. That’s why you stayed?

It was late. I was tired.

That’s why you stayed?


	3. For a second I forgot about everything except you.

For a second I forgot about everything except you.


	4. Seen it before. Hate how it ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t for Malex Cupid but the idea came to me soon after.

Seen it before. Hate how it ends.


	5. Whisper of the Heart by Studio Ghibli

Malex, Studio Ghibli style, based on the film Whisper of the Heart.

Alex secretly spies on his crush in the school library. Michael doesn’t notice because he’s too enraptured by quantum physics.


End file.
